The love of desiny
by Dragongirl05
Summary: When Hideki meets someone who he loves..she may not love him back.


Notes: First of all I would like to say this is my first time writing a fanfic so if ever you give me a comment pls. tell me what I have been doing wrong to make this fanfic a good one. But don't burn me too badly. And also I'll update whenever I get a few good comments. Well...... on with the story!! : )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Prologue:  
  
Doctor what's happening!?!  
  
I don't know something must have gone wrong!  
  
Suddenly a white light appeared and engulfed the lab....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh man.... What a hard day at work....once I get home I'm going to bed.  
  
Hideki lazily walks home being disappointed with his present life.  
  
"The only reason I'm working is to pay my bills and trying to at least eat everyday. There is no chance I'll ever be able to buy a persocom....." he says disappointingly  
  
While saying this he sits down on the curb looking like a beggar on the street. He looks up at the stars hoping and wishing that something exciting for once would happen to him.  
  
At that moment a flash of white light goes into the night sky.  
  
What was that?!  
  
Hideki stands up and looks where that flash of light came from.  
  
It was very close to my apartment!  
  
He ran as fast as he could hoping the apartment was still there. Once he was there the place looked fine as if nothing has happened.  
  
Hmm.....everything looks alright. But I wonder what that light was? Weird.....Oh well since I'm already here I better go and study.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hideki hurriedly runs out the door.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have stayed up late!  
  
Good morning Hideki!  
  
Oh Miss Superintendent!  
  
Hideki suddenly stops almost slamming into the door.  
  
"Are you sick I think you better stay in from school. ", She said with a worried look on her face.  
  
No I'm fine, don't worry.  
  
Well, alright but if its not too much trouble could you pay for this month's rent as soon as you get enough money? Hideki blushes furiously thinking how stupid could he be forgetting about the rent.  
  
s-sorry....I'll pay as soon as possible.  
  
Oh no problem no need to hurry I'm just reminding you.  
  
"Ok" he looks at his watch.  
  
Oh no! I'm late! Not again. Well I have to go now .Bye!  
  
Bye!  
  
Hideki runs madly out the apartment door turning the curb he sees the bus ahead ready to leave.  
  
No!! Don't go! Wait!  
  
The bus leaves and Hideki is left without a ride to prep school.  
  
Just great I'm failing as it is already.  
  
As he turns to leave he sees a girl lying in the trash.  
  
Holy Shit! A dead body! What am I gong to do...What...what.  
  
He takes another look at the girl.  
  
Wait a minute it's a persocom. *phew* I really thought I was going to jail. Hmmm.... the persocom is in trash so that makes her trash so that means she's free. Anyways, we do need to recycle.  
  
As he goes home walking he suddenly feels the persocom becoming lighter.  
  
That's weird. Why did she get light all of a sudden?  
  
He enters his small home where he stays and look closely at the persocom.  
  
Hmm.....she is very beautiful. She looks like a real girl to be exact.  
  
Suddenly the girl hugs him. Being naked Hideki blushes madly.  
  
Whoa ...calm down first of all what is your name?  
  
The persocom looks deep into his eyes.  
  
~He is our first victim....~  
  
~But I don't want to hurt him. He saved us.~  
  
~Hehehe don't worry all men will regret the day they betrayed me!!~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Well did you like the story so far well hope you do so pls. put a comment. Oh just for your information whenever someone talks ~like this~ it means they are thinking it. Well pls. R&R so I can put up another chapter. See Ya! : )  
  
~ Dragongirl05  
  
P.S. pls. leave your email add if ever you want me to tell you whenever I add a new chapter. 


End file.
